


Dreamer

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

Charles sat up next to Erik on the bed, leaned his head against Erik's bare shoulder. It was slick with sweat, and Erik was still breathing hard. Charles wrapped his arm around Erik's waist and held him closer, trying to remind him of where he was, that the nightmares of his past were no longer real.

Erik looked over at him. "Do it."

Charles hesitated.

"I don't need the speech, Charles." The speech about the mind's need to process trauma without excessive interference, about whether Erik would change for the better if he talked more about the past instead of pushing it aside for talk of mutant domination.

"Please," Erik added, voice cracking. The need in his eyes pushed into Charles, painful.

"Lie down," Charles said softly, and Erik obeyed. Charles placed his fingers on Erik's forehead and cheek and commanded, "Sleep."

Erik immediately fell unconscious. 

Charles continued speaking, "Dream of warm meals with those you love. Dream of laughter and lovemaking and meadows full of flowers. Dream of happy futures and peace and joyful surprises. Dream of nothing else."

Erik's eyelashes fluttered briefly, and a small content smile widened his lips.

Charles sighed. He was happy to give Erik a moment of contentment. But he knew it wouldn't be the first time he ignored his better judgment because of Erik, because of the countless ways Erik made it impossible to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on lj for the prompt: X-men First Class, Erik/Charles & anyone else, "Sleep."


End file.
